Vegeta's Hardships
by VegetaFeline
Summary: This is my first attempt at a F.F, so don't judge me too harshly! It isn't done yet!This story is the hardships of being the only full blooded Saiyan on a weak planet, and maintaining your dignity and honor. Will Vegeta make it without falling for Bulma??


Disclaimer: No, I don't own any part of DBZ whatsoever and all I have created are FanFics, not the show, blah blah blah...

Chapter One: Vegeta Takes his Leave

What had Vegeta gotten himself into?! Great- stuck at Bulma's place for a year or two, with nothing to do but watch the Human idiots and the Namek idiots play golf and card games! How did this happen?? Vegeta muttered this to himself as he flew behind Bulma's plane (At an annoyingly Slow Pace).

He had been wished back from Namek _ just _ as he was about to get his revenge on Frieza. Still, it was sort of nice being back on Earth- it was much more pleasant than that green, depressing NAMEK... Vegeta shook himself roughly. _I don't like the Earth at all,_ he told himself. _This hot weather must be getting to me..._

When they had *finally* reached Bulma's house, he touched down and headed for the nearest tree where he could sit down and sulk. He watched for a while as Bulma and her family showed the Nameks around the place. He had to find a time to slip off before he got too comfortable there.

_Still,_ he thought, _ She is a good hostess and she isn't doing too bad a job of-_ No. He could not stay here. He had been hanging around Earthlings... and KAKAROT... too long. He was starting to have a _real_ personality, as Bulma would have said. He was getting pathetic, just like the rest. But not by much... he was still the Prince of the greatest race there was. There is no greater honor than that. He was only barely showing Earthly signs. That was a good thing. 

He shuddered as a cold breeze hit him. He grinned slightly. He was in a heat wave, and it felt good to feel the breeze blow by. But it wasn't like temperature had ever mattered... _ Argh! I've got to get out of here- it's getting worse by the minute!_

It was only the little things. It couldn't get much worse than that, because unlike a huge change that hits you like a sledgehammer in the butt, the little things gnaw at you. At first you can't notice them, but after a while they start to drive you to insanity (Well, this is in the case of Vegeta, less arrogent ones might accept the inevitable with grace.). Unless you don't notice them. If that's the case, then eventually the little things will overpower you. Vegeta was trying very hard to keep these little things from even existing.

Vegeta told himself that he was only imagining it. He could never become like the idiot humans, no matter how much it looked like it did, he couldn't! Bulma was now making a joke, and when the Nameks laughed at it, a smile flashed across her lips like nothing Vegeta had ever seen. It was brilliant and radiant. It made her look even more beautiful as a cloud parted to reveal the noon-day sun shining on her gorgeous face. 

When Vegeta realized what he was doing, those thoughts hit him like a ton of bricks and he looked furious with himself. How could he survive this?! No. No, The sooner he left this God-Forsaken planet, the better. Vegeta realized now that he was getting a chance to relax and take his mind off things, he was feeling slight remorse at the death of his fellow saiyans- Radditz and Nappa. They were both weaklings, but weakness is never permanent in the case of a Saiyan- they could have caught up to him and all reach the level of Super Saiyan- after himself, of course. They were full blooded, honorable Saiyans, unlike Kakarot or his half-breed spawn Gohan. He was the only Saiyan with dignity or honor in the whole Universe, and now his dignity was beginning to grow weak. His honor was failing. His self control broke down a little more each time he laid eyes upon the Earth female...

He almost screamed out in rage right then and there. All he knew was that he _ was_ on the inside. 

Eventually, near the end of the "tour", he got up and joined the Nameks. When Bulma's mother noticed him, she rushed over. "HI! Are you the one who helped Goku save my beautiful little girl from those dreadful men? You deserve a medal- you're a HERO!!" Vegeta stared at her in disbelief, speechless at the woman's stupidity. "What- _hero?!_" Then he noticed it. "_ A ship!_" Dr. Briefs saw him looking and said, " She's a real beauty..." He went on a little using strange tenchnical terms Vegeta had never heard before including "stereo system". (He had different names for the things Dr. Briefs described.) He entered, and thankfully Dr. Briefs stayed behind. 

"Not bad," he murmured to himself. "I'll bet Kakarot used a ship just like this!" At that moment Mrs. Briefs' nightmarish (in Vegeta's opinion) face appeared on the screen. "Hi, Vegeta, come one out! Im made drinks for everyone- I made _you_ a SHIRLEY TEMPLE!!"

The next 130 days Vegeta spent training. Every night for the first month Bulma begged him to change his clothes. He almost agreed until he saw the outfit she presented him with. It included a bright yellow T-Shirt and lavender jeans. at the sight of it, he recoiled, then went to bed without saying a word. He trained in a C.C. Gravity Pod for nearly the whole time- "nearly", because about a quarter of the whole time he was eating Bulma's cabinets and fridge dry. They had to go grocery shopping three times as much.

On the last day, they put the seven Dragonballs in a pile in the yard. Vegeta hung to the back, leaning against a tree. When Dende called the dragon, he studied Porunga, as he never had a chance to really focus on it- he was always distracted. Porunga was a massive beast with glowing red eyes lodged deep in his scowling face. His tail wrapped in a coil at the bottom where it connected with the Dragonballs. Vegeta stared in awe- this dragon was much larger and more terrifying even than Shenlon, and that is saying something. Vegeta tore his gaze from the dragon and listened as Bulma made her wish- to bring Kakarot and Krillin to Earth's check-in station. Porunga did with Krillin, but boomed that Goku he could not because he was alive.

Vegeta's eyes widened considerably. _ Alive...? Kakarot, what are you up to...? I'll bet he's training on another planet!_ He looked wistfully to the ship he had observed the first day there. _ He's heightening his power while I'm sitting here wasting time with these IDIOTS!_ He glanced to the crowd of Humans and Nameks (and Gohan), then back at the ship.

Bulma stopped talking. She heard a rumbling in the distance. She turned around. "Whaat??" She cried. The Capsule ship ChiChi and the gang were going to go to Namek in... was taking off. It blasted up into the air. "Isn't that your ship, Darling?" said Mrs. Briefs cheerfully. "Well... " answered Dr. Briefs, "It was..." 


End file.
